


I Cannot Fight Your Aphrodisiac

by sinningpumpkin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Hand Job, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Zuko gets in over his head when he offers his body to the woman who can get him that much closer to the Avatar.





	I Cannot Fight Your Aphrodisiac

For the second time in his life, Zuko wished he could put his foot in his mouth. The first instance landed him on a wild goose chase for an all powerful reincarnate who ended up being the wiliest twelve year old boy he had ever met. The second found him in an unfamiliar woman’s dirty inn room, stripped of his clothes, bound, gagged with his own undergarments, and staring down the handle of her whip.

And both instances were thanks to his big fucking mouth. To be fair, he was right in his father’s war room and he did need the tall, dark, and handsome woman’s animal to guide him to the Avatar. But that didn’t mean that either of the situations were pleasant. Iroh’s charm rarely ever got them what they needed, so when Zuko stalked into the inn’s dirty bar, he was fully prepared to make any and all concessions to get what he needed. If he had paid attention, he might have seen the intimidating men practically cowering at the edges of the room, or noticed the wide berth everyone was giving June’s table. His tunnel vision was his second biggest weakness. So, with no common sense whatsoever he strode over to her table and slammed his hand down in front of her.

She glanced away from her fingernails with a look of boredom. “I need you to track someone for me.” Zuko tried to stay steady. She laughed, and Zuko realized her voice was deeper than his own. He prickled, while she kicked her legs up onto the table and leaned back.

Later, Zuko would be reminded of a lioness when looking her in the eye. “That’s not a very good bargain, princeling.” Her dark curtain of hair fell in front of one of her eyes, but Zuko was sure that it didn’t render her with a blind spot. By then, Iroh had arrived at his side, chuckling and flirting and carefully positioning himself between June and Zuko. They haggled, June grinned and fed Iroh enough scraps to have him drooling.

The third time that June insisted that her service was unavailable for rent, Zuko jammed his elbow into his uncle’s side and slammed his fist back down onto the rickety table. June’s attention was drawn back to him, lips pulled into a smirk as the men around them recoiled. Scorch marks flared out from his fist, across the wood. “We don’t have time for this! Surely, there is something you want. A wager? Do you want me to beat you in some game?” She laughed again and Zuko felt something low in his stomach twist violently. Iroh seemed to be slightly less jolly beside him.

“Trust me, little one, you would not be able to beat me.” Zuko sputtered. She surely wasn’t old enough to demean him with such an endearment. Her gaze melted from predatory glee into something softer, maybe curiosity. She lifted her hand and a pint of ale seemed to appear in it. Her nails were long and sharp. That curious gaze weighed on Zuko’s skin as she chugged her beer, he barely felt when Iroh’s fingers curled around his elbow. “If you don’t want to waste any more time, pay my tab,” she set the glass on the table and stood. “And give me your body.” Iroh’s grip was starting to become painful, even through Zuko’s armor. June was several inches taller than him.

“Oh, well, I’m not sure we can do that! But we have more gold than you could ever imagine.” Iroh’s voice was edging into shrill.

June hadn’t stopped staring at Zuko. “C’mon, prince, didn’t you say you didn’t want to waste any time?”

Zuko’s mouth was dry, his throat rough when he swallowed. He shook off Iroh’s hold and took a step into June’s personal space. The scent of beer and smoke overwhelmed his palate. “Stop worrying, Uncle.” He hoped his voice was smoother than it sounded. Iroh darted forward and tried to catch the fabric of Zuko’s shirt, but June’s fingers were already curled under his collar, dragging him away from his uncle.

Zuko only realized that June was easily swayed by gold when he got to her room, finding it draped with expensive things, seemingly out of place in the cramped, dirty accommodations. And instead of paying her in her weight of gold pieces, June had tied his hands above his head, looped the rope through a hook in the ceiling, and cut his clothes from him. She stood a few feet away from him, looking him up and down. 

The butt of her whip landed under his chin, tilting his head up and out of the way as she continued to survey him. “You are a very pretty prince.” She murmured, and Zuko felt his cock twitch in response, hands curling into fists above his head. He had absolutely no idea why there was already a hook mounted to the ceiling, and his underwear was shoved into his mouth before he had a moment to ask. “I’m surprised daddy ever lets you out of the castle.” Indignation curled hot under his skin, attempting to rock back onto his heels before June smacked him across the face.

It was only hard enough to stun, and maybe make his skin a bit pinker. Her eyes were alight with glee when he glared at her. “I should’ve known you’d have daddy issues.” If his ankles weren’t bound together, he would have attempted to kick her. All he could manage was a pathetic wiggle. She let down his hair, letting the tie flutter to the ground, before raking her sharp nails over his scalp and down his back.

She liked to hum. Fluctuating pitches as she walked around him, strung up in the middle of her room. Higher when she saw something she liked, the pads of her fingers dipping between his ass cheeks. Lower when she was disapproving, pinches at the fat of his thighs when he squirmed too much. It gave him something to focus on. It kept him in the moment, and away from the panic.

The first lash of the whip over his back probably shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did. But the pain was red hot, and shocked a scream from his chest. Suddenly, he realized why she had gagged him. Her humming went high, hands finding his hips as she pressed close to his back. He whimpered, feeling her shirt press into the burning hot line lancing from shoulder to hip. He calmed when her lips wiped against the back of his neck, rouge smearing from her mouth to his skin. “You haven’t done anything like this before, have you, princeling?”

Zuko’s pride didn’t ache too badly when he shook his head, especially when she hummed high in the back of her throat, and a shaky breath huffed across his skin. “Good.” She murmured, reaching to wrap her hand around his cock. Then his pride did bruise, shame choked him as he looked down and realized his cock was still throbbing. It practically jumped into her palm and drooled pre-come at a few dry strokes, and the pain she had inflicted upon him. 

He made a strange sobbing noise, rocking on the tips of his toes as she touched him. Her nails raked up the outside of his thigh, humming going low as she pressed firmer against his back. Pain flared hot through his nerves, but pleasure was close behind it, zipping through his bloodstream with more intensity than he thought possible. June’s mouth pressed against his shoulder blade, fingertip running around the head of his cock before he felt her lips spread into a smile. “What a wonderful toy I’ve got myself for the evening.”

Zuko barely had a moment to think before another lash was laid over his back. The second one hurt even more, a vicious tongue of fire against his clenched muscles. His wrists were aching with the weight of his body, and he wondered if he would end up with hairline fractures or a dislocated shoulder. June’s hand was back around his cock, and his body misfired between pain and pleasure as his skin burned. His eyes stung, jaw clenched and nearly cramping as he promised himself he wouldn’t cry.

June rounded him, wiping her wet palm against his stomach before tapping the grip of her whip under his chin again. Zuko dragged his head up, eyes misty as he stared at her. She was smiling, and he didn’t understand why it made him feel so good, cock jerking and dripping against his stomach. June flashed her teeth as she cupped the side of his face. “It’s okay to cry, little one.” Zuko turned into her palm, already mindless, unable to stop his base desires from taking over. “I will overwhelm you. Take that as a promise.”

He watched her arm flex as she snapped the whip again. This time, just the tip caught the outside of his thigh, a single point of throbbing pain that made his knees give out and forced his wrists to bear his full weight. She was humming, and teasing his cock with her fingers. The whip whistled again before pain lit up his arm. The rhythm was clear but his mind was too muddy to follow it, the snap of the whip followed by a stroke of his cock. She hummed, the whip whistled, and Zuko groaned, muffled into his own underwear.

The only thing that broke the torturous, addicting monotony was her body pressing against him. At his back, with the fabric of her shirt rubbing against the welts on his skin. At his side, with her legs on either side of his thigh, breath puffing against his jaw. He managed to open his eyes, mind back lit with pain as he rolled his head to stare at her. The lacquer on her lips was smudged, and he hoped there were smears of it on his skin. A flush speckled across her cheeks, eyes feverish as she reached for his cock again. His underwear was soaked with saliva, some beginning to drip from the corners of his mouth as he groaned. He was at the edge in two strokes, brow furrowed and body confused with pain and pleasure. Tears stung in his eyes, mirroring the stinging of his skin as her cunt pressed hot against his hip.

It was too much information. Senses overloaded, overwhelmed, emotions flooding through him, pleasure crested like a tangible object, a flower blooming in his stomach and growing up through his ribs. He groaned and it broke into a whimper, tears spilled over his cheeks as she snapped the whip again, catching him on the thigh. She pressed her cunt against him, grinding lazily, watching the heir to the Fire Nation’s throne drool and cry and nearly go insane as he came into her palm. Zuko was trembling all over, knees weak as he forced his wrists and hands to bear all his weight. June let go of him, her heat pulling away drew him out of the fog, back into the pain and the need.

He stared at her, chest heaving and tear tracks drying on his face. In one hand she held the whip, her other was hanging at her side, and his come was dripping from it, leaving a mess on the floorboards. She looked more centered now, cheeks cooled as she stepped forward to wipe her dirty hand off on his thigh. Her nails scraped over stinging welts, making him jump and twist, wondering when she was going to untie him.

She grabbed his face, traces of his own come smearing over his cheeks. His eyes were hazy and struggling to focus, but he could still see her feral grin as clear as day. This was when he saw her as the lioness, when he realized that he was the prey just within the grasp of her jaws. “Think you can give me another, princeling?”

Zuko blinked, once, twice, and fell into the gaping maw of the lion with a single nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> Title taken from [Aphrodisiac by IAMX](https://open.spotify.com/track/78AVpsyoCX0NnNBXdu4l5l?si=94drin5GRnG59nkjho1FhA)


End file.
